


Blind Date Paradigm

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione enlists the aid of Draco to help her friends out on a blind date.





	Blind Date Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's May Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompt: Luna Lovegood, Steve Rogers, Blind Date
> 
> I used Grammerly for the story. Any mistakes I made are mine.

Hermione Granger wanted to set up her friends Luna Lovegood and Captain Steve Rogers on a blind date. But to do this she’ll need help from Draco Malfoy.

Draco walked in the office just in time when Hermione stopped him. “I’ve got a brilliant idea!”

Draco looked at Hermione like she had grown two heads. “What is the idea?”

“Luna and Steve! They’re perfect for each other!” she practically squealed in Draco’s ear. 

He winced. “And how do you propose to get them together?”

She blew a piece of hair from her forehead, grabbed some parchment and wrote two separate notes. Hermione then proceeds to the owls sitting near her desk and attached the letters. She whispered the names to the owls, and they flew off.

Draco crossed his arms thinking what the hell Hermione had been drinking this morning. “So, you think they’ll hit it off?”

“I’m sure they will!”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luna was busy in the library at Hogwarts when Hermione’s owl flew in. “Artimus how nice to see you! What have you got for me pretty boy?” the barn owl hooted and stuck his leg out, accepted the piece of meat from Luna.

She unattached the note broke the seal and read the letter. Smiling to herself she replied to the note and memorized the date and place of the blind date. After that, she rolled and sealed the letter attaching the letter to the owl’s leg. Artimus hooted and flew away.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Captain Steve Rogers was busy doing his morning run when he sees a barn owl coming towards him. He stopped, waited for the owl to perch next to him on a bench. “Hello, you must be from Hermione?” he asked the owl.

The owl hooted in response and held out his leg. Steve saw the note and when he opened it, he felt a pull from the letter, and he found himself staring up at a pretty blond-haired woman.

“Hello Captain Rogers, I’m Luna Lovegood. I see Hermione had placed a portal spell on your note to find your way here.”

Steve smiled as he accepted Luna’s hand. “This is an impressive library. Where am I exactly?”

“Hogwarts, School for Wizards and Witches. I work here as a librarian. Hermione must have realized that you would need help to get to the magical world…” her voice trailed off as Steve kissed her.

“Well, Luna, what do you say about continuing our blind date over dinner?”

“I would like that very much, Captain.”

“Please, call me Steve.”

“Steve, we can have lunch at the main hall and continue from there?”

“That sounds pretty good. I’m famished. Lead the way.” Steve followed Luna to the Great Hall and was amazed at how the candles were floating in the ceiling.  
_I’ll have to remember to send a thank you note to Hermione._ he thought as he held Luna’s chair out for her to sit down.

“Thank you, Steve.” 

Once Steve sat down next to her all different kinds of foods magically appeared.


End file.
